kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tatsuya Himuro/Galerie d'Image
Tatsuya Himuro.png|Tatsuya Himuro Kagami meets Himuro.png|Taiga and Tatsuya Kagami wins against Himuro.png|Kagami's first win against Himuro Himuro punches Kagami.png|Himuro punched Kagami Himuro is crying.png|Himuro cried because of Alex's choice Kagami and Himuro at the tournament.png|Kagami reunites with Himuro Himuro shooting form.png|Himuro's perfect shooting form Winter Cup opponents.png|Seirin's opponents in the Winter Cup Yosen High.png|Yōsen High Yosen High vs Yamanoe High.png|Yōsen High vs Yamanoe High Yosen High vs Kamakura High.png|Yōsen High vs Kamakura High Prideful Himuro.png|Prideful Himuro Himuro_ruthless_to_Kagami.png|Himuro is ruthless towards Kagami S.A.M. Defense.png|Himuro facing Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Yosen_double_ace.png|The double ace Himuro and Murasakibara Kuroko's failed attempt at stealing the ball from Himuro.png|Kuroko almost steals the ball from Himuro Mirage Shot.png|"No one can touch the Mirage Shot." Himuro fakes.png|Himuro fakes Kuroko into blocking Kagami_feints.png|Himuro is overwhelmed by Kagami in the Zone Himuro_shaken.png|Himuro is shaken by Murasakibara's words Yosen_teamplay.png|Himuro and Murasakibara playing as a team Himuro is blocked through Hyuga and Kiyoshi teamplay.png|Himuro is blocked through Hyuga and Kiyoshi's teamplay Haizaki_kicks_Himuro.png|Himuro is kicked by Haizaki Himuro and Murasakibara @ WC.png|Murasakibara at the Winter Cup Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Himuro watches how Midorima and Takao show their mutual skill Himuro and Kagami reconcile.png|Himuro and Taiga reconcile Chapter 151.png|Chapter 151 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Volume 18.png|Volume 18 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) T's Kitchen.png|Himuro in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras Tatsuya Himuro anime.png|Tatsuya Himuro Himuro mugshot.png|Mugshot Young Himuro.png|Himuro as a child in America Kagami meets Himuro anime.png|Kagami met Himuro Himuro teaches Kagami.png|Himuro taught Kagami Alex's_cameo.png|Himuro and Kagami trained by Alex Kagami and Himuro as brothers.png|Himuro and Kagami become brothers Alex teaching Kagami & Himuro.png|Alex teaching young Kagami and Himuro Kagami wins against Himuro anime.png|Kagami's first win against Himuro Himuro punches Kagami anime.png|Himuro punches Kagami Seiho at the streetball tournament anime.png|Himuro defeated Seihō Tatsuya Himuro anime 2.png|Tatsuya Himuro's first appearance Himuro and Taiga reunion.jpg|Himuro and Kagami reunite Himuro meets Kuroko.png|Himuro meets Kuroko Himuro's team during the streetball tournament.png|Himuro's team during the streetball tournament Himuro_and_Murasakibara_at_Yosen_High.png|Murasakibara and Himuro at Yōsen High Winter_Cup_opponents_(anime).png|Himuro as a Winter Cup opponent Yosen High anime.png|Yōsen High Alex tries to kiss Himuro.png|Alex tries to kiss Himuro Himuro with Alex.png|"I'm stronger than you now" Himuro's prode.png|Prideful Himuro Kuroko cyclone pass against Yosen.png|Kuroko's cyclone pass Himuro_vs_Kagami.png|Himuro vs Kagami Ruthless Himuro.png|Himuro is ruthless towards Kagami Mirage shot.png|Mirage shot Kagami blocks Himuro's shot.png|Kagami blocks Himuro's shot Himuro shoots again.png|Himuro prepares to shoot Yosen aces.png|Yōsen's double ace Kuroko failed steal.png|Kuroko almost steals the ball from Himuro Angered Himuro.png|Angered Himuro Himuro feints a pass.png|Himuro feints a pass Kagami goes to block Himuro.png|Kagami goes to block Himuro Kagami blocks Himuro shot.png|Kagami blocks Himuro's shot Kagami fakes.png|Kagami fakes Himuro hits Murasakibara.png|Himuro hits Murasakibara Himuro cries in front of Murasakibara.png|Himuro cries in front of Murasakibara Kuroko fooled by Himuro.png|Kuroko is fooled by Himuro's fakes Murasakibara & Himuro team play.png|Murasakibara's and Himuro's team play Seirin blocks Himuro.png|Himuro is blocked by Kiyoshi and Hyūga Haizaki kicks Himuro anime.png|Haizaki kicks Himuro Murasakibara and Himuro spectate.png|Murasakibara and Himuro come to watch the semi-finals Himuro and Kagami reconcile anime.png|Himuro and Kagami reconcile Himuro's shadow.png|Himuro's shadow in the second ending Himura and Murasakibara ED.png|Murasakibara and Himuro in second season ED WALK Season 2 Epilogue ep2.png|Epilogue screen 27 Epilogue ep44.png|Epilogue screen 44 Epilogue ep47.png|Epilogue screen 47 Epilogue ep59.png|Epilogue screen 59 Epilogue ep67.png|Epilogue screen 67 Epilogue ep75.png|Epilogue screen 75 Himuro's Motion Shoot.gif|Slow Motion Shot Mirage Shot.gif|Mirage Shot Mirage_Shot_explained.gif|Secret behing the Mirage Shot Himuro's fakes.gif|Himuro's fakes Kagami's zone.gif|Himuro is unable to stop Kagami in the Zone Unknown.png|Season 2 poster 2DVD8.png|2nd Season DVD #8 Ep47.png|Episode 47 Ep48.png|Episode 48 Himuro song.png|Himuro's Character Song Murasakibara and Himuro song.png|Murasakibara and Himuro's Character Song Kagami and Himuro song.png|Kagami and Himuro's Character Song The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Himuro game.png|Himuro in Game of Miracles Himuro game 2.png|Himuro in Miracles to Victory Drama cd 3.png|Drama Theater #3 Radio Show5.png|Radio Show vol.5 Twitter himuro 2.png|Himuro's twitter icon, special edition Catégorie:Joueurs de Yosen Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Lycée Yōsen